Preguntas y respuestas de los de Fairy Tail!
by Frozen-chan
Summary: Mirajane es la presentadora de este programa donde 4 invitados de la serie vendrán para responder a vuestras preguntas! Por favor dejad reviews y os divertiréis con las respuestas de vuestros magos preferidos! (REVIEWS - PREGUNTAS)
1. Chapter 1

Mirajane: Hola espectadores! Hoy inaguramos el programa de televisión: Haz-le preguntas a los miembros de Fairy Tail! En este programa yo soy la presentadora! Los invitados de hoy son... Erza Scarlett!

Erza: Gracias por invitar-me Mira.

Mirajane: De nada Erza! La siguiente invitada es Lucy Heartfillia!

Lucy: Hola a todos! Estoy muy contenta de estar hoy aquí.

Mirajane: Hola Lucy! Y los invitados restantes son... Jellal y Natsu!

Jellal: Me tienes que llamar Mystogan! Jejeje hola espectadores soy Mystogan!

Lucy: No creo que funcione ya...

Natsu: Hola a todos! Estoy encendido!

Erza: Pues apagate Natsu, me estresas..

Natsu: A-Aye...

Lucy: Ahí esta Happy numero dos...

Mirajane: Jejeje... Bueno espectadores este programa será muy corto ja que teneis que dejar vuestras preguntas para estos magos! Así que lo que teneis que hacer es dejar rewievs con vuestras preguntas y los invitados los leeran.

Lucy: Gracias y dejad vuestras preguntas!

Jellal ''Mystogan'': Pero soy Mystogan ehh!

Erza: Que si...

Natsu: Dejen sus preguntas porfavor! Responderemos de inmediato!

Mirajane: Con una preguntas nos basta! Adiós!

Todos: Adiós!


	2. Chapter 2

Mirajane: Hola espectadores! Gacias por enviar-nos vuestras preguntas, que han sido bastantes en tres rewievs... Pero mejor! Esperamos que en los siguientes programas pase lo mismo! Ahora estoy con los cuatro magos de Fairy Tail invitados del programa anterior. Erza, Lucy, ''Mystogan'' y Natsu!

Erza: Hola, gracias por vuestras preguntas!

Jellal: Por fin me llamas Mystogan ehh, que mi identidad no se puede descubrir! Eh... Jejeje nada nada...

Natsu: Estas pesado con lo de Mystogan ehh..

Lucy: Ya ves... Bueno, espero divertir-me mucho con vuestras preguntas!

Mirajane: Primero comenzaremos con unas preguntas más serias, en mi opinión son las más serias que nos han enviado.

Erza: Son preguntas que como no dice a quién le preguntan responderá Mirajane!

Mirajane: Haber, estas dos preguntas son de **joakiiin-14, **primera pregunta:

Lucy: ¿Como es que happy siendo un gato más pequeño que el pie de una persona puede aguantar personas del tamaño de natsu o Lucy?

Natsu: No creo que Happy sea más pequeño que un pie pero bueno...

Lucy: Jajajaja! No te me traumes Natsu..

Mirajane: Bueno, puede aguantar a personas mucho más grandes que él ya que es un exeed y utiliza magia para volar, supongo que con esa magia le dará mas fuerza en el aire, más velocidad supongo.

Jellal: Si, yo creo que algo así. Pero a Happy también se le gasta la magia y claro, se cae la persona y él al suelo. Así que básicamente puede aguantar a ese tipo de persona gracias a su magia.

Natsu: Segunda pregunta: ¿Porque las parejas de la serie son tan canon? Ya todo sabemos quien va terminar con quien, natsu y lucy, erza y jellal, mirajane y laxus, gray y juvia, elfman y evergreen, etc,etc,etc.

Erza: E-E-E-Etto...

Mirajane: Jejejej Erza.. Bueno esta pregunta la responderé solamente yo! Haber hay parejas que se nota mucho que acabarán juntas, ej. Elfman y Evergreen, Erza y Jellal.. Pero no entiendo lo de yo con Laxus. Sinceramente la pareja esta a sido una fantasía de los lectores del manga/anime porque en Fairy Tail no se ve a mí y a Laxus tener una relación tan ''romántica''. Después Natsu y Lucy,cuando apareció Lisanna, muchos pensaban que Natsu se iría con ella, pero ahora se ve que los fans se decidieron por Lucy, la mayoría creo. También hay StinLu, GrayLu, Loke x Lucy y he visto Laxus x Lucy.

Lucy: Eto.. Mirajane te estas pasando conmigo..

Natsu: Es verdad lo que dice, tienes muchos pretendientes...

Jellal: Ya ves...

Mirajane: Yo voy hablando de las parejas ehh... Erza y Jellal, se nota mucho que están enamorados, sólo que Jellal se cierra por sus ''pecados'' del pasado. Y Juvia y Gray, bueno creo que esta pareja algún día puede llegar a algo ya que Juvia no se rinde nunca, pero Gray también se cierra pero porque es un frígido creo yo xD.

Erza: Aquí vamos criticando a todos eh..

Lucy: Bueno, ahora vamos ya con preguntas más... divertidas y absurdas! Pero las siguientes creo yo que son bastante normales, ni seria, ni absurdas.

Jellal: Estas preguntas son de **Jasuki-chan.**

Natsu: Primera pregunta: Para Natsu, ¿porque querías que Lucy se uniera al gremio?

Natsu: Porque como todo mago, ella tenía un sueño, estar en Fairy Tail. Y vi que ella encajaría perfectamente, todo el mundo encaja. Si incluso Gajeel encajo después de la que lío...

Erza: Segunda pregunta: Para Erza, ¿que significa para ti que Jerall te pusiera tu apellido?

Erza: Fue algo muy importante en mi vida, sobretodo para mi infancia. Si el no me hubiese dado el valor para luchar por lo que quería no estaría aquí.

Jellal: Soy Mystogan cojones!

Lucy: Hi hi...Tercera pregunta: Para Lucy, ¿cual a sido tu mejor momento en Fairy Tail, y tiene que ver que Natsu sea parte de el?

Lucy: Bueno.. Hay muchos, demasiados creo yo. Pero uno de los mejores era cuanto Phantom Lord me quiso raptar para mi padre. Fairy Tail me demostró que si un compañero esta en peligro, todos están en peligro. Y sí, Natsu formaba parte de ese momento. Si no fuera por él estaría muerta por tirar-me de una torre.

Natsu: Lucy... Gracias.

Jellal: Cuarta pregunta: Para Jerall... ¿¡Que estaba cruzando en tu mente cuando rechazaste el beso de Erza?! Mas te vale una respuesta convincente porque hay ordas de fans enfurecidas que saben donde vives.

Mirajane: Jajajajaja!

Lucy: Eso quiero saber yo Jellal... Le hiciste mucho daño!

Erza: ...

Jellal: Jejejej... Bueno, sinceramente estoy enamorado de Erza, la amo con todo mi corazón, su valentía, su fuerza, su belleza... Pero en ese momento recordé todos los momentos que la hice sufrir y no pude continuar, se merece alguien mejor que yo.

Erza: Jellal, no sabía que te sentías de esa manera..

Natsu: Yo yalo sabía, me dijo que hoy se confesaría...

Jellal: Natsu!

Lucy: Y no me lo dices Natsu?!

Mirajane: Jejeje.. Bueno gracias por tus preguntas y vamos con el último review, es de **Nathy-chan Tenshi.**

Mirajane: Jellal...¿De verdad crees que alguien se creera la escusa de "Mystogan"? Todos sabemos que el ya esta en Edolas :P, bueno, aqui la pregunta real...¿Cuantos hijos te gustaría tener con Erza-san?

Jellal: Me han descubierto... Mierda.. Es por eso que os dije que no quería ir a este programa-!

Erza: C-Calla y responde la maldita pregunta!

Lucy y Natsu: A-AYE!

Jella: Pues.. supongo que 2 o 3...

Mirajane: Uoooooo!

Lucy: Hay LOL, Erza esta en descontrol...

Erza: *rompiendo el escenario con un sangrado nasal*

Mirajane: Erza sientate... Erza-san: ¿Cuantos libros Ecchi has leido? ¿Me puedes dar ejemplos?...¿Jellal o el pastel?

Erza: Sinceramente, ahora me he viciado a los mangas hentai... Bueno ejemplos.. Eso es privado creo yo.. y Prefiero un Jellal con crema y fresas por todo el cuerpo..!

Lucy: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

Natsu: Madre de diooos!

Mirajane: Jajajajajajajajajja!

Jellal: Chicos nor vemos en el gremio! *Dijo llevando-se a Erza a su camerino privado*

Lucy: Diooos! Pero, que!?

Mirajae: Bueno.. Sín comentarios.. siguiente pregunta: Natsu-sama: ¡Dios mio! ¡¿Por qué eres jodidamente sexy?! Bueno y ¿Cuando tendran hijos junto a Lucy-chan?...¿Como les podran? ¿Puedo ser la madrina :3?

Natsu: Cuantas preguntaas! Bueno, soy sexy por naturaleza, esque sabes los dragones son unos asesen la cama...

Lucy: Natsu!

Natsu: OKok... Puesmuy pronto porque también me la quiero llevar a mi camerino..

Lucy: Natsu ter voy a pegar con la barra de hierro de Erza!

Natsu: Yo quiero 2, dos chicos, se llamarán Pedro y Juan.

Lucy: Ni de coña le pongo esos nombres a mis hijos!

Natsu: Y sí, puedes ser la madrina

Lucy: Queno decidas todo tu!

Mirajane: Sigo sín comentarios... Ultimas preguntas: Lucy-chan...: Eres mi idola! ¿Como consigues un Dragon tan Sexy como Natsu-sama?, bueno no estan Sexy como Gajeel-sama pero...como sea la pregunta ¿Que se siente ser una de las mas normales en FT? ¿Que opinas de Natsu-sama? ¿te gussssttta Natsu-sama?

Lucy: Gracias, me alegro que alla alguien que me admire..Bueno, nose.. Sinceramente apareció de la nada Natsu.. xD Normles? Perdón?

Natsu: Esque Lucy, la fuerza.. no es tu mejor arma sabes...

Lucy: Pues se siente bien ser de las más inteligente ,ok?

Mirajane: No te me pongas chunga...

Lucy: Bueno opinó que Natsu es el mejor compañero que puedes tener, pero es como un niño pequeño y siempre acaba destruyendo todo...

Natsu: Yo lo valgo...

Lucy: S-Si me gusta...Bueno podría decir-se que un poco...

Natsu: No se hable más, para el camerino!

Mirajane: Bueno, espectadores, gracias por haber visto el programa de hoy! El proximo programa los invitados serán Levy, Gajeel, Juvia y Gray! Envien sus preguntas para estos cuatro invitados! Adiós y hasta la proxima!


End file.
